classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chrysler Highlander
The Chrysler Highlander was from the U.S. carmaker Chrysler offered from 1940 to 1941 passenger car model with six-and eight-cylinder engines. The Highlander was the highest trim level of the six-cylinder models, also as Royal and Windsor were offered. In the eight-cylinder models, he took a middle position (between Saratoga and New York one). From year to year Series C25 (1940) Apart from the models Royal and Windsor, which were offered since 1933, and 1939, were, in addition, there were in this model year Highlander as the highest trim level. He also had the side-valve inline six-cylinder engine with 3957 cc displacement, the choice of 108 bhp (79 kW) or 112 bhp gave (82 kW) at 3.600/min.Unlike its sister models, the Highlander was available only on the short chassis with a 3111 mm wheelbase.Therefore, there were only bodies with 6 seats, and although a coupe, a convertible and a 4-door sedan.The headlights were integrated into the front fenders and the grille was between nine horizontal chrome bars. Shared windshield was inclined backwards, and had a slight V-shape. The Highlanders had a top of the line leather or special fabric luxurious amenities. Together with the corresponding versions of its sister models created in 1940 by six-cylinder Highlander 35,067 copies. A breakdown by models is not available. Series C26 (1940) The eight-cylinder Highlander shared the prolonged to 3264 mm chassis and strengthened the eight-cylinder in-line engines with 5,301 cc displacement and 135 bhp (99 kW) or 143 bhp (105 kW) with the models Saratoga, travel and New York . The Traveller was the lowest trim level, then came the Saratoga, the Highlander and the top model, finally, the New Yorker, of which the Highlander was derived. As the decorative similar six-cylinder model, there were three bodies, each with 6 seats. Total emerged from all four series this year 17,600 pieces. Series C28 (1941) 1941 was also the Highlander, as previously the Royal and Windsor, available on rigids with two different wheelbases: 3086 mm and 3543 mm. Apart from the three body styles of the previous year, there was also a coupe with 3 seats, a two-door sedan and a four-door Town Sedan (with separation window) on the short chassis. The chassis with the long wheelbase was an 8-seater sedan or 8-seater Pullman limousine available. This corresponded to the styling of the previous year, said the bodies were a little wider and longer, but flatter but. The grille had only five horizontal chrome bars. Together with the Windsor this year, 57,034 examples were produced. How many of them were Highlander, is not known. C30 (1941) As the New Yorker and the Saratoga was also delivered the eight-cylinder Highlander on the shortened to 3,239 mm wheelbase chassis. The same 5301 cc, 137 bhp engine delivered as standard (101 kW) and available in the optional, higher condensed version 140 bhp (103 kW). All configurations of the six-cylinder Highlanders were also on the short chassis for the eight cylinders. By now all three series (the traveler had been discontinued in 1940) created a total of 24,301 copies in 1941. Again, there is no breakdown by series. In model year 1942 only, the model series Royal, Windsor, Saratoga and New York have been offered.The Highlanders fell replacement from your program. Category:Chrysler Category:Pre-war